mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Casting Call
Casting Call '''is episode 5 of The Mysteries Of Alfred Hedgehog. Premise ''Gnarly Woods is preparing for their production of "Romeo and Juliet" and Ricardo is holding auditions for Juliet. Cynthia wants the role more than anyone; but after someone sabotages the tryouts blame is instantly thrown her way. '' Summary Alfred and Milo show up to support Camille, who is trying out for Juliet in the upcoming play. She shushes them and listens as Ricardo warns the girls trying out that they will be starting soon and he gives them some advice. As this is going on Cynthia is in the other room trying to rush her mom, who has to fix her costume for her. But with her trying to hurry up she struggles and they lose one of the buttons. The tryouts begin, but as one girl starts, she is startled by a sudden, insulting voice. She continues to try but soon gets so stressed out that she runs out, having been reduced to tears. Camille remarks on the mean person doing this as Chloe comes out to take her turn, but the "heckler" makes her leave in a huff. Soon everyone is beginning to find their patience wearing thin, including Ricardo just as Cynthia shows up to take her turn. Instantly blame is thrown in her direction and he decides to call off the auditions, too frustrated to keep going. He decides that they can resume once they figure out who the responsible party is, upsetting everyone as he leaves; with several of the girls following him after shooting Cynthia dirty looks. Cynthia is shocked and she tries defending herself and give chase, but she is held back by her mom and turns to her for comfort as Camille confronts her. She demands to know why she did this but she continues denying having anything to do with it. They are joined by Alfred and Milo, who ask Cynthia were she was then. Realizing she has no choice, she confesses that she had a wardrobe problem and was in the other room trying to fix it before her turn came up. As they try to figure out what happened, Milo accidentally pulls something, causing the stage to turn around to another set. In the process he reveals a clue: a string belonging to a spool of thread. Cynthia decides to take off to try to find another dress, and they start to hear the "heckler" again. However, they have no proof of it being Cynthia and they take off for the Hedgequarters. There they repeatedly play the recording Alfred took of the voice but they can't identify the owner. Next, they decide to pay a visit to Ricardo's to see if he has any suspicisions as to who could have done it, or ask if he noticed anything strange. But when they open the door they are startled when a few branches fall down before them- leaving them to realize someone spied on them. The trio find a disappointed Ricardo putting his costume away, but before anyone can say anything they find Cynthia, who trailed behind them and continues to proclaim her innocence. They ask why she followed them, causing her to remember that she might have found a clue. They return to the dressing room and she points out a bird feather she noticed while changing, so they take it back to Hedgequarters to go over the clues a final time. Suddenly it dons on Alfred that the voice they heard could have been someone imitating something or someone else. He recalls the bird feather and realizes that this would be common of a bird, so he suggests they return to the stage again. They find Cynthia in the middle of practicing for her turn and he asks her what she and her mom were discussing earlier on. Cynthia reveals that she gave some "responses and opinions" about the variety of dresses she could choose from, and Alfred points out that the "heckler" recognized the noises she made and was just copying her. Milo spots something and he climbs a nearby object to find a bird nest, causing Alfred to recognize the bird as a ''mocking bir'd'', one that imitates the sounds of other animals and objects. Camille apologizes to Cynthia for blaming her like she did, and they inform everyone what happened, so Ricardo decides they can resume. There, Camille manages to impress everyone with her tryout as the mocking bird joins her, and Ricardo decides to give her the role of Juliet. Everyone cheers for her while Alfred and Milo chat in the background and share a laugh. Quotes *''Cynthia: Romeo, o Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo...'' *''Alfred: Cynthia! Cynthia!'' *''Cynthia: Romeo?! Is that you?'' *''Alfred: Uh... no. It's just me!'' ''---'' *Milo: I love happy endings! *Alfred:'' It's Romeo and Juliet; they die.'' *Milo: They do? Well, I'd better tell Cam to change the ending! --- *Cynthia: Oh Alfred, help me! For I am innocent! *Alfred: Alright, alright! Get up! ---- *Cynthia:'' How does he Milo even get through a day?'' Trivia *Ms. Hedgehog is one of the people helping out at the auditions. *This is one of the few times Camille's blaming of Cynthia actually seemed reasonable, due to the bird sounding like her. *Camille calls Cynthia's cousins "friends" in this episode. *Alfred is shown using sign language in this episode. *This is Ricardo's first speaking role in the series. *In the dressing room as Alfred says someone is imitating Cynthia's voice, there is a pair of red boots that resemble Camille's. *This is the first episode where Camille was shown wearing something other than her normal outfit. **This is also the first episode her normal outfit does not appear. **It is also the only episode where she was shown in a dress. Goofs *When the girls have their backs facing the camera, Gabby's hair is yellow. But when shown from the front it reverts to its normal color. *Clue 1, the thread, vanishes from Alfred's hand the second after he calls it a clue and speaks to Milo. *When Camille comments that they may have to cancel the audition, a strange line appears around her neck, but right after turning her head it disappears. *Right before the girls go on stage Polly's muzzle coloring vanishes. *Camille claims "We accused you too early", but unless she meant everyone except Alfred and Milo she is techniqually wrong because they didn't acccuse her. *When Camille holds her arms up to help Milo near the end of the episode, a block of pink-red is located on her shoulder. *Camille's theory of the voice belonging to Louse or one of Cynthia's other cousins is flawed. The voice only sounded like Cynthia and at the time, Louise was standing right next to her so she would have been aware if it was her. *When Alfred says "wait a sec" the middle of his shirt is the same color as his sleeves. *The noises Cynthia made sounded nothing like the noises the mocking bird made. *As Cynthia makes a comment near the end of the episode, her dress lacks its light green colored details. *Alfred's height is inaccurate in this episode. *The Gaumont websites description claims it was a Blue Jay imitating Cynthia and the play was for school. But in the episode it was actually a Mocking Bird, and Ricardo doesn't attend school, nor do the adult women trying out for the play. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-14-17h25m11s182.png|Milo, you found our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-14-17h26m10s8.png|A strange laugh recording is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-14-17h28m56s127.png|And a feather is our last clue. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h15m47s69.png|''"Hey, Camille!"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h15m52s122.png|Whoever wins the role of Juliet will have Ricardo be their Romeo! Cranky.png|''Someone's grumpy...'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h16m16s106.png|The mole girl is first! She waves shyly to the judges. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h16m27s214.png|Suddenly, a mysterious heckler starts shouting. Who is it? Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h16m38s68.png|''"So... was that supposed to happen?"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h16m47s162.png|Chloe's audition is next, but she gets heckled, too! Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h19m16s111.png|Cynthia finally comes out for her audition and is about to start, but is stopped by Ricardo. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h19m31s7.png|Everyone thinks that Cynthia's been heckling the auditions. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h19m38s77.png|'"Oh, Mommy!"' Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h19m58s25.png|The three listen to Cynthia's explanation. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h20m04s78.png|...but they don't seem to believe her at first. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h20m39s173.png|''"This is serious mysterious!"'' Vlcsnap-2011-11-10-14h23m59s109.png|''"Oh, Alfred! Help me, for I am innocent!"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h20m58s106.png|Cynthia tells the others (red-faced, no less) that she had a wardrobe malfunction. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h21m06s185.png|Camille still doesn't believe that Cynthia is innocent. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h21m19s59.png|Milo accidentally pulls the curtain closed! Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h21m31s181.png|Milo climbs up the set to meet Alfred, but he falls as a result! Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h21m49s111.png|''"How does he get through a day?"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h21m54s156.png|Milo finds a red thread - it matches Cynthia's dress! Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h22m56s10.png|While the others investigate, Cynthia goes home. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h23m18s229.png|There's more voices! Alfred signs to Milo down below. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h23m55s91.png|The group figure out that someone's been imitating Cynthia and Louise! Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h24m23s110.png|They decide to go to Ricardo's to figure out who might be able to imitate Cynthia and Louise. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h24m38s4.png|''"Who would benefit from sabotaging the auditions?"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h25m03s250.png|Someone bursts into Ricardo's home! Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h25m47s180.png|It's Cynthia! She wanted to tell Alfred that she had heard a strange noise while she was getting dressed. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h25m55s9.png|Check the dressing room! Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h26m35s149.png|A feather flies through the window as Alfred opens it. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h27m04s185.png|Clue review time! Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h27m33s214.png|Will they be able to figure out the identity of the imitator? Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-11h19m31s87.png|''"Romeo..."'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h28m12s94.png|Alfred and the gang ask Cynthia what she was talking about with her mom. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h28m33s51.png|Alfred realizes that Cynthia wasn't booing the girls who auditioned; she was disgusted by the dresses she saw! Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h28m37s94.png|''"See? I was innocent! And all of you pointed fingers at me!"'' Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-11h21m33s28.png|''"Sorry, Cynthia... we did accuse you a little too soon."'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h28m45s166.png|Camille rolls her eyes at Cynthia's drama. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h29m03s94.png|Cynthia, what are you doing? (Weird scene is weird. XD) Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h29m11s172.png|There's the imitator - a mocking bird! Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h29m27s74.png|Alfred explains why the mocking bird was imitating Cynthia. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h29m37s181.png|''"Finally, my name is cleared!"'' Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-11h22m48s21.png|Camille and the mockingbird Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h30m16s57.png|''"Pah! That's acting?!"'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h30m24s141.png|Cynthia walks off. Vlcsnap-2015-02-08-17h30m37s13.png|A happy Alfred and Milo. The-mysteries-of-alfred-hedgehog-episode-5-casting-call.jpg Video Category:Chloe Owl Ep. List Category:Episodes Category:Camille Eps Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Ricardo Eps Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images Category:Mrs. Payne Ep. Category:Mrs. Hedgehog Ep. Category:Milo Eps